


Day 3 Prompt Fill: Loss

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Discussion of Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief, M/M, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: It's been almost a year since Ned died.





	Day 3 Prompt Fill: Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Loss” https://virtu-s.tumblr.com/post/187886241479/hello-friends-elventhief-and-i-but-mostly-her
> 
> AU where everybody stays in Kepler post-finale.
> 
> I hope y'all are enjoying my fictober so far!

It was coming up on a certain day of the year Duck had been dreading: the anniversary of Ned’s death. February 26th. 

He’d grieved for Ned already, spent several months missing him and pondering what-if’s and maybe-so’s. But the bottom line was that Ned was gone and he wasn’t coming back. 

“Dear?” Indrid walked into the bedroom, concerned. Duck rarely stayed in bed past eight, even on his days off, and it was ten already. “Are you feeling well?” 

“Feelin’ just fine,” Duck said, voice cracking. He didn’t turn to look at Indrid. 

“Can I get in bed with you?” 

“Yeah.” 

Indrid climbed onto the bed and settled behind Duck, cuddling up to him as the big spoon. “You don’t have to talk about it, but I’m here if you would like to.” 

Duck nodded silently, wiping tears from his face. “Just thinkin’ about Ned.” 

“Oh,” Indrid said softly. He began rubbing Duck’s back with a gentle hand. “It’s been about a year, hasn’t it?” 

“On Wednesday, yeah.” 

Indrid sighed quietly. “I wish my powers could have helped. They’re just not perfect.” 

“I know it ain’t your fault.” 

“Yes, but it feels like it.” Indrid leaned his forehead against the back of Duck’s neck. “I was driving when it happened, you know. I had to pull over so I wouldn’t get in an accident.” Duck didn’t reply, but Indrid knew from past experiences that just hearing him talk with soothing to the ranger. “It triggered an anxiety attack.” 

“‘M sorry, darlin’.” 

“Yes, well,” Indrid said softly, “I had a lot more anxiety attacks after that about my powers not being enough to save the people I care about.” 

Duck finally turned around to face Indrid and pulled him into a tight hug. “You aren’t omniscient. We aren’t expectin’ you to save everyone.” 

“I know,” Indrid murmured. He sighed as Duck held him. “He should be here.” 

“What, right now?” Duck said, chuckling. 

Indrid laughed tiredly. “You know what I mean. In Kepler. Peddling garbage at the Cryptonomica.” 

“Yeah…” Duck closed his eyes tightly. “I wasn’t real close with him. I only really got to know him for ‘bout a year before he died. But it still feels like a big loss.” 

“He was important to you,” Indrid said gently. “That’s significant. It’s going to take time to heal.” Duck nodded silently and held Indrid tighter. They sat in silence for awhile, Duck’s breathing eventually evening out as he became calm. “Would you like to go to his grave? We can bring flowers.” 

“There ain’t anywhere to buy flowers in Kepler.” 

“Yes, but you know which ones we’re allowed to pick.” Indrid sat up and patted Duck’s shoulder. “Now get dressed.” 

“Fine,” Duck said, stretching. “Jus’ gimme a minute.” He knew Indrid’s suggestion to get out of the house would be good for his mental health, and seeing Ned’s grave might ease his grief a little. So he got up with a tired sigh. 

It was time to go visit Ned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
